Not a very bad day
by smile-at-the-camera
Summary: Helen was home from a very tiring mission, and Nikola is there to make her relax and forget everything.


**A/N It had been a… painfully long time since my last story update. I just went through my mid semester tests, assignments, and other craps. This fic was all about Teslen, and I hope you Teslenites and the others who read this enjoy this fic. Reviews are sooo very appreciated :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary and its characters. Those spelling and grammar mistakes were all mine.**

"...and the meeting's over."

Sighs were heard from both sides of the room as they were dismissed. It had been a hectic day, though, and having a meeting after returning from a mission doesn't make any easier to explain.

"Helen..."

Those gifted fingers massaged her shoulder gently, as he nuzzles at her neck, causing her to bite her lip, to prevent the moan from coming out from her mouth.

"Nikola! What on earth are you doing here!"

"Can't an old friend stop by for a chat... A massage perhaps?" She could feel his hand slowly creeping down to her arms, and then those skillful fingers drew invisible pattern as it voyaged its way up to the little space between her blouse as it reached for the straps of her bra and pulling-

"Nikola!" She twisted around as Nikola retreated his sinful hand to a proper place.

"Helen... Don't deny it... You liked it"

"I never said that!" Helen tried to sound _strict',_ but all she got was a mad grin on his face, as he chuckled dryly.

"The way you moaned and shivered told me how much you like it"

Oh God- did she moan, or it's one of Nikola's trick to make her blush like a schoolgirl. Oh yeah, she did moan.

He continues his previously distracted 'exploration', bringing his hand to her knee as she bit back a shiver. Looking at her with those twinkle in those beautiful steel blue orbs, he proceeds to slid his hand under her skirt, making her gasp.

"Nikola..." She breathed out. When the hell had she held her breath?

"Yes, Ljubav?"

"Not here..."

"Afraid the children will walk in?"

"Someone may see us" she gestured to the surveillance camera on the corner of her office.

"Ah, I've always had fantasies about having you at my mercy in your office"

"Nik-" Her complaints were swallowed as he hold on her office armchair and twirled him around as his luscious lips trapped hers in a soft, gentle kiss. She moaned way louder than expected as his hands traveled deeper into her skirt, drawing soothing circles through her stockings.

He was... utterly stupefied that she didn't pull away. Instead, her hand flew to grasp him by the neck, pulling them impossibly closer as he sat on her lap. She growled, and then used one of her 'surprising element' of 160-years of experiment, switching their place so now she was sitting on top of his lap, the process almost knocked her chair down.

When the need of air was above anything (anything except kissing the woman straddling on his lap), he broke the kiss, earning a growl of disappointment. He broke for air, and then surprisingly dove in again, his lips kneading Helen's in a fiery kiss.

She only took a split second, before reciprocating in another passionate kiss as her well manicured nail took over and entangle itself inside the insanely ruffable brunette hair Nikola own that she was always fond of. His hands continued its job, retreating it after teasing the soft skin of her exposed thigh. Those gifted fingers held her by the waist as they slid up and caress her breast through the thick, but 'hot', librarian-like attire she wore everyday. His lips move to trail hot, wet kisses through her jaw, then her neck, stopping as he nipped at the skin of her pulse point.

The journey of those talented lips didn't just stop there. He was eager. Very impatient to taste every inch of her soft, smooth skin. After all, Nikola Tesla was anything but patient. He proceeds to place kisses down to her collarbone, his fingers move up to unbutton her blouse, enough buttons to expose her cleavage and-

Was it a pink laced Victorian Secrets, or he was just imagining. He never thought that Helen was a kind of woman who wears... laces.

Her fingers released the hair she had been holding for the past minutes, bringing it to his chest so that she could unbutton his vest, followed by his crisp blue oxford. Nikola drew out a loud moan as her nails clawed at his exposed chest. This wasn't what she expected. Maybe she underestimated him. But this, wiry and muscular chest, must be the result of the 27 laps ritual he did everyday.

"Nikola..." Helen called his name lazily; loving the way he moaned when she scratched, then caress his chest. His hands already went to the corner of her stockings, pantyhose- whatever. He peeled the annoying garment off her, as she dropped the shirt she had managed to undo minutes ago.

"Yes, Helennn?" The way he stressed the 'n' was so sexy. His lips snuck up again to nip at her earlobe, a hint of lavender and honey shampoo she always had stocked in the little bathroom of hers. His hands travelled lower into her skirt before he jumbled it altogether above her hips, teasing the skin of her thigh as she let out a shuddering breath.

She responded his actions by grabbing his cheek and crushing his lips to her in a swift motion for another searing kiss. Her hands started to work on the buckle of his belt, releasing them, followed by his black leather trousers. His lips traveled lower, finding her cleavage and licking it, before slipping his tongue into the space while sucking it hard, drawing out whimpers and moans from the woman atop him.

"Magnus, I heard a loud thump awhile ago, are you oka-"

The lovebirds were interrupted, as they tried to get off each other and fix their clothes, the process knocking down the office chair with a loud thump, with Helen sitting over Nikola.

"Wi...Will... What are you... You doing here?" She got up, sitting over Nikola's thigh while her hands busied on buttoning her blouse, her head leaning over the desk.

Knocked off table, a slightly taller sitting and panting Helen Magnus version? What the hell is going on?

"What are you doing, Magnus?"

"Nothing, just got my chair knocked down"

"Sommethinggg"

The biologist and physician said in a unison.

"Who was that?"

"Who... What?" She stepped her heels on his shoes to shut him up.

"Ouch, Helen. I never knew you're so mean"

Will was so... Puzzled. What, heavens know, are Magnus and Tesla doing in her office?

Soon enough, Magnus got up, revealing Tesla buttoning up his blue oxford and searching around for his vest.

"Uh... I'm sorry for disturbing..." He just bloody realizes what's happening. Oh crap... Tesla's going to stay longer here and call him 'junior'. He strode out of the door and closing it, before walking through the level.

He waited for the elevator, which seems like eternity, before bumping onto Kate and Henry in it.

"Dude, you looked like you saw a ghost." Kate slapped him on the shoulder, while Henry was busy playing some nonsense Mario game in his tablet.

"I wished I'd see one"

"What happened?"

"Let's say I saw Magnus and Tesla in her office, both buttoning up their clothes and blah blah blah"

"What? Vlad and the Doc..." Henry looked up from his tablet, as Kate tried to muffle her laughs.

"Guess he'll stay here longer..." Kate teased.

"Oh crap..."


End file.
